The invention relates to a method and a device for distributing packages and other similar dispatched articles.
In known methods for distributing packages (EP 1 036 602 A2; EP 1 298 552 A2) the packages received in collecting locations are provided with a routing label and transported by long distance transport to receiving depots, respectively. Starting at such a receiving depot that functions as a trans-shipment center the packages are distributed to transport belts wherein the package codes that are contained in the routing label are detected by means of a manual scanner and, subsequently, the packages are moved to a delivery vehicle. With said vehicle, in accordance with the knowledge of the delivery person, a corresponding distribution route is then traveled within a delivery area. In such a delivery system an optimization in accordance with time and cost criteria is possible only in the area of internal sequences before or within the receiving depot and a tracking action for quality assurance of the distribution requires high expenditure. A direct tracking of an individual package is not possible.
The invention concerns the problem of providing a method and a device for distributing packages with which in a shorter amount of time an automatic distribution of the packages is achievable by means of improved identification codes, wherein the codes are useable by means of a computer program for controlling loading of standardized cargo spaces, and, in this connection, a maximum cargo space utilization, maximum carrying load, minimal transport distances as well as a simple controllable package delivery at reduced cost are possible.